tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rose Mazza
(right)]] (left) with Rose Mazza (right)]] (right)]] Rose Mazza (born 1990) is a main and controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and The Princess and The Clock. An International Politics major, Rose is a freshman at Decker State College and a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. Aware she can be controlled by the Royal Momju Necklace, Rose is a member of the Chrono Alliance. Biography Early Life Rose was born in Trenton, New Jersey to Frank Mazza and Rosemary Mazza. Rosemary died of a blood clot giving birth to Rose. Frank Mazza was and still is a Trenton police sergeant, while her distant aunt Aurelia Marchetti worked in the hotel industry. Rose has an older sister, Thelma Mazza, who works at a nail saloon in east Trenton. As a child Rose was treasured by her father and sister as she was his wife and their mother's last great gift. Though she came from a loving household Rose was still rough around the edges being raised by a cop and no mother. She is blunt and quick to speak her mind. Most of her friends had been boys with a few exceptions mostly their girlfriends. She was a tough girl taking after her sister who was more or less a tomboy till her late twenties. Though she was rough and sort of a bully to other girls her age, Rose was very smart. She made honor roll throughout middle school and high school. During her senior year she made valedictorian for her class and also won the title of Ms. Teen Trenton. Rose would come into second for Ms. Teen New Jersey however. Rose was set to head off to Rutgers University but during the summer of that year something happened one night that made her want to leave her beloved home. In a last minute decision Rose made a decision to attend her third choice school, Decker State College simply because it was in California. Sisterhood of the Ring At DSC she was assigned Hannah Kai as her roommate. The two were nearly opposites but Rose found Hannah truly caring and the two hit it off really well becoming best friends. Wanting the full college experience and more friends that were girls, Rose decided to pledge the newly formed Phi Sigma Delta sorority. To Rose's delight her new and only friend made so far Hannah would be following her even though she didn't ask. During the conclusion of Rose's first night as the Phi Sig girl she and her friend Hannah are given rings that allowed Susie Kim to control both girls completely, mentally and physically thanks to the Royal Momju Necklace. Rose was more or less left alone like most of the girls, though she was occasionally used for both fun and as a mannequin for Susie's fashion work. Late in the April of 2009 Rose came home from The Coffee Pot to find the sorority house frozen. Thinking Angel Mathews had done it via hypnosis Rose had proceeded to have fun with several of the girls, inadvertently outing herself to Susie Kim. The result was Susie and Rose actually becoming closer friends due to Rose's enjoyment of the situation she found herself in. The Best of Friends When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Rose was frozen with Susie, who was in Leslie Chun's body, and Angel Mathews. Tucker Holmes unfroze Rose with the Wand of Kronos on the prompting of Susie, in part due to how she'd acted during the earlier incident with the frozen sorority house. Rose quickly embraced the situation, proving herself to be a true friend to Susie and also becoming attracted to Tucker. After meeting Erika Stone at Victoria Towers Rose decided to fool around with Tucker after putting Angel in her place, learning more about how stopping time worked as well. The next day, after being effectively initiated into the Chrono Alliance, Rose had Tucker demonstrate the wand on Sofiya Maksimov. As Sofiya ended up noticing something was wrong Rose coaxed Tucker into letting her keep the Russian as a statue. After the incident was over Rose did end up with Sofiya being stashed in her room and continued to engage Tucker as a lover, also emptying Sofiya's bank accounts and purchasing tickets to make it seem like she'd fled elsewhere. Merlin became Rose's personal nickname for Tucker. Weeks later Rose's sister Thelma came to visit for the annual Mother-Daughter sorority event. Rose had Susie ring Thelma, having conspired with her dad to get Thelma out of New Jersey. Susie offered to have Thelma be a hair stylist at Balfour Boutique, which Rose appreciated. Having spent a great deal of time with Angel Rose had begun to hit it off with her as well, though of the pair that made up Susie's closest friends within the sorority Rose was still far more outspoken. Hyo-Sook Kim disliked how Rose acted when they met and changed her, making her more like Angel, but Susie undid after she got her necklace back. Around the same time Rose also used some of Sofiya's money to purchase the Jaguar X-Type that had once belonged to Iris Brenden at a police auction while considering giving her a ring as well. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 30B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Favorite Food: Naan Bread Personal Items * Jaguar X-Type, Personal Vehicle * Royal Momju Necklace Ring Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Frank Mazza, Father * Thelma Mazza, Older Sister * Aurelia Marchetti, Aunt Romances * Tucker Holmes, Lover Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Friends * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Roza is based on actress/singer Lucy Hale. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:The Princess and The Clock Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta